1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process and apparatus for the fitting of playing balls with a cover, wherein two separately dumbell-shaped cover parts are applied interlockingly at an angle of 90.degree. successively by rolling the core of the ball over the laid out, dumbbell-shaped cover parts. More particularly, the process and apparatus relate to the covering of playing balls, such as tennis balls.
2. Background of the Invention
An apparatus for the covering of playing balls, especially tennis balls, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,528. It consists of a revolving table with a total of six, essentially similar work tables, into which in each case, two cover parts and a ball core are inserted manually and which are arrested successively at five workheads. The different rolling steps for the pressing of the cover to the core of the ball are effected at each workhead in a cyclic manner. This apparatus represents an extraordinarily costly device from a design standpoint. In spite of the substantial outlay only a partially automatic working process is obtained, since both cover parts and the core of the ball must be inserted manually in the apparatus and since only one ball is completed during each revolution of the work table.